


A Token

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 2- Dribs and Drabs [8]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt, Marriage, Reconciliation, Season 2 filler, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: What might have happened after Ross gave Demelza the brooch......





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted Scene filler on a whim. Nothing more than wishful thinking and fluff.

Her fingers ran over the leather box tracing the letters of the jeweler as she heard his footsteps leave and the door close.  She was still in awe of the fact that he had gone to the trouble of finding her brooch after so much time had passed.  Now she regretted the snide comment she made about a bribe when she caught the genuine emotion in his eyes as he handed her the token. 

 

She sat down at her vanity and replayed his words from earlier. Ordinary, imperfect, real.  That's how he described her. That's what he thought of her.  That was his definition of their love.  Most women would have been insulted at such words.  She was grateful and moved.  For it showed that her husband accepted her for who she was and perhaps did not want her to change to fit society's version of a lady.  

 

Looking in the mirror,  she saw the woman she'd become under his tutelage and because of his love. And she was proud of her. There was nothing she would change.  Except maybe her stubborn streak that has kept her from the husband she loved for these past months.  On the other hand, she thought, if I'm stubborn what is he? 

 

She felt a sudden ache in her bandaged arm and rubbed it gently to ease the pain.  Her mind thought back to the mob scene at Trenwith and the moment when Ross held out his hand to her.  She hated to admit that she had doubts about taking it. She didn't want it to appear as though she were giving in to his heroic charms and forgetting the hurt he caused.  But she couldn't deny either that her heart softened when she looked into his eyes and saw hurt in them as well. She also saw a plea. And maybe even hope.  

 

She stood up and looked around the room that held so many memories. The night she came to him in the blue dress offering herself and her love; when she told him she was with child and he finally admitted his love for her; the day Julia was born; and the night she almost died and their daughter did.  

 

Then recent memories of waking up alone the night he went to Trenwith. And then the morning he tried to make small talk when all she wanted was to throw her tea cup at him.  

 

Now, with his gesture and words, she felt the love that rooted itself in her soul ten years prior return. And while she was not yet ready to give herself fully to him, she was ready to rid the tension and bitterness that lived between them. 

 

With one more look in the mirror she stood and left the bedroom to go seek him out.  Walking quietly downstairs, she saw her cases still in the hallway and shuddered at the thought that she had truly contemplated leaving.  Turning away from them she peered into the parlor and saw him sitting in the darkened room, brandy in hand, staring at the fire.  She took a breath and made her way slowly towards him.  Seeing a shadow cross the floor he looked up and gazed at his wife's face. She saw tears in his eyes and her heart opened. Silently she sat next to him and took his hand in hers, threading their fingers together so she could caress his thumb as she often did when comfort was needed.  As she lay her head on his shoulder, he placed a whisper of a kiss in her hair.  

 

It was a sign of an ending and a beginning.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it happened again. Watching the deleted scene on YouTube and this idea sprung up. Written in the car on my phone while waiting for hubby to finish errands so no beta or editing at all.
> 
> Thank you to all who keep reading and indulging in my whims.....  
> Your comments and support are truly appreciated.


End file.
